panasonicfandomcom-20200213-history
CF-20
Standard features and specifications Software Operating System * Windows® 10 Pro 64-bit (available Windows 7 Professional downgrade option) Programs * Panasonic Utilities (including Dashboard), Recovery Partition * Enterprise ready driver packages including CAB files and one-click driver bundles Durability * MIL-STD-810G certified (4' drop - 5' tablet only, shock, vibration, rain, dust, sand, altitude, freeze/thaw, high/low temperature, temperature shock, solar radiation, salt fog, humidity, explosive atmosphere)2 * MIL-STD-461F certified * IP65 certified sealed all-weather fanless design * Optional hazardous location class I division 2, groups ABCD certified model * Magnesium alloy chassis encased with ABS and elastomer edges * Built-in dual purpose handle & kickstand * Solid state drive heater * Removable battery * Optional rotating hand strap * Reinforced locking port covers * Raised bezel for LCD impact protection * Preinstalled replaceable screen film for LCD protection CPU * Intel® Core™ m5-6Y57 vPro™ Processor (1.1GHz with Turbo Boost up to 2.8GHz, 4MB Cache) Storage & Memory * Factory installed 8GB or 16GB SDRAM (DDR3L - 1600MT/s) * 128GB SSD with heater * Optional 256/512GB SSD with heaters * Optional OPAL encrypted SSD with heater Display * 10.1" WUXGA 1920 x 1200 – 10-point capacitive gloved multi touch – 10-point capacitive gloved multi touch + digitizer * 2-800 nit * IPS display with direct bonding * Anti-reflective (AR) and anti-glare (AG) screen treatments * Intel HD Graphics 515 * 4 monitor support * Concealed mode (configurable) Audio * Integrated dual array microphone * Intel® High Definition Audio compliant * Integrated speaker * On-screen and button volume and mute controls Cameras * 1080p webcam with dual array mic and camera on/off indicator * Optional 8MP rear camera with autofocus and triple LED flash Keyboard & Input * Waterproof IP55 stylus pen with integrated stylus holder, tether and cleaning cloth * Supports glove mode and rain mode * 7 tablet buttons (5 user-definable A1/A2 buttons) * On-screen QWERTY keyboard * 82-key with dedicated Windows® key * Emissive backlit keyboard with 4 adjustable levels * Pressure-sensitive touchpad with multi touch Interface & Expansion * On the tablet: – Docking Connector: 25-pin – USB 3.0 x1 (optional 2nd USB 2.04,5): Type A (USB 3.0 is 1.5A) – MicroSDXC: UHS-I – HDMI: Type A – 10/100/1000 Ethernet: RJ-45 – Optional Serial (True): D-sub 9-pin – Audio In/Out: 3.5mm Mini-jack stereo – Micro-SIM: 3FF * On the keyboard: – Docking Connector: 25-pin – USB 3.0 x2, USB 2.0 x1: Type A – SDXC: UHS-II – HDMI: Type A – VGA: D-sub 15-pin – 10/100/1000 Ethernet: RJ-45 – Serial (USB): D-sub 9-pin Wireless * Optional 4G LTE multi carrier mobile broadband with satellite GPS * Optional dedicated GPS (u-blox NEO M8N) * Dual high-gain antenna pass-through * Intel® Dual Band Wireless-AC 8260 Wi-Fi 802.11a/b/g/n/ac * Bluetooth® v4.1 (Class 1) + EDR = Power * Li-Ion battery pack: – Standard in tablet; optional 2nd battery in keyboard – 11.4V, 2600mAh (each battery) * Battery operation: 10 hours (20 hours with opt. 2nd battery) * Battery charging time: 3 hours (3.5 hours with opt. 2nd battery) * Optional bridge battery: 1 minute hot swap time * AC Adapter: AC 100V-240V 50/60Hz, auto sensing/switching worldwide power supply Security Features * TPM v1.2 (TPM v2.0 available) * NIST BIOS compliant * Persistence® technology by Absolute embedded in BIOS * Kensington cable lock slots x2 (on tablet and keyboard) * Optional fingerprint reader10 * Optional insertable SmartCard CAC reader * Optional contactless SmartCard CAC reader – 13.56MHz (ISO 15693 & 14443 A/B compliant) Warranty * 3-year limited warranty, parts and labor Dimensions & Weight * 10.7" (L) x 9.2" (W) x 1.3" (H) * 3.9 lbs. Hazardous Location Certifications * ANSI/ISA 2.12.01-2013 – Optional class I division 2, groups ABCD certified model Integrated Options * Choice of dedicated GPS (u-blox NEO-M8N) or 4G LTE multi carrier mobile broadband with satellite GPS * Choice on tablet of 1D/2D capable barcode reader (N6603), serial (true), or second USB 2.0 port * Choice on tablet of insertable SmartCard CAC, contactless SmartCard CAC or fingerprint reader * 8MP rear camera * Bridge battery Select Accessories * AC Adapter 65W (3-prong) CF-AA6413CM * Battery Pack CF-VZSU0QW * 4-Bay Battery Charger CF-VCB201M * LIND Car Charger 120W CF-LNDDC120 * LIND Solar Charge System PASC1580-4464 * ToughMate ComUniversal Jr. Carrying Case TBCCOMUJR-P * ToughMate Backpack TBCBPK-P * ToughMate Mobility Bundle (Carry Strap) TBC20MBBDL-P * ToughMate Always-on Case TBC20AOCS-P * ToughMate Rotating Hand & Shoulder Strap TBC20HDSTP-P * Rotating Hand Strap CF-VST2011U * Desktop Dock CF-VEB201U * Laptop 2-in-1 Vehicle Docks (requires keyboard) – Gamber-Johnson (no RF) GJ-20-LVD0 – Gamber-Johnson (dual RF) GJ-20-LVD2 * Tablet Extended Vehicle Docks – Gamber-Johnson (no RF) GJ-A2-TVD0-X – Gamber-Johnson (dual RF) GJ-A2-TVD2-X * AntennaPlus Dual LTE & GPS Antenna Kit – Threaded Black Mount AP-PAN-CCGPD-Q-BL – Threaded White Mount AP-PAN-CCGPD-Q-WH * Cradlepoint Router – Verizon LTE CP-IBR1100LPE-VZ – Multi Carrier LTE-Advanced CP-IBR1100LP6-NA – Multi Carrier LTE-Advanced (compact size) CP-IBR900LP6-NA * Multi Touch IP55 Stylus CF-VNP022U * Multi Touch + Digitizer IP55 Stylus CF-VNP023U * Tether CF-VNT002U * Spare Keyboard CF-VEK201LMP * 10.1" LCD Protector Film CF-VPF31U Source ftp://ftp.panasonic.com/computer/toughbook20/toughbook-20_specsheet.pdf